This invention relates to bicycle frames and in particular to a beam frame with construction and adjustability for all types and uses of bicycles.
The sturdy conventional structure of bicycles in triangular forms with metal tubes has been so successful and widely accepted that beam technology for a yet sturdier and more versatile type of bicycle has been overlooked. The traditional form and working relationship of parts of a bicycle were adopted before present beam technology and materials for light and strong construction were known. With the advent of motorized vehicles, little further development in bicycle technology occurred. Now with a resurgence of bicycling for pleasure, the same old bicycle structure is being used. Even in the relatively new recreation of mountain bicycling with very different use-conditions, the same old type of bicycle is being used. Inherent in conventional bicycles are dependence on nonresilient structure and weight of material for structural integrity. The results are excessive weight, uncomfortable riding and unadaptability to variable riding conditions.